The Not-So-Great Minister
by TheRaginAsian
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort did take power, become minister, and really did start open rebellion? What if the streets of London became war-zones, and even muggles begin to get massively involved? This is a fan-fiction that explores this topic, and gives my take on whatever happened.
1. Introduction

"Voldemort is playing a very clever game. Declaring minister himself might have provoked open rebellion. Remaining masked has created confusion, uncertainty and fear." -Remus Lupin

This fan-fiction is based on that quote. What would happen if Voldemort did take power, become minister, and really did start open rebellion? What if the streets of London became warzones, and even muggles begin to get massively involved? This is a fan-fiction that explores this topic, and gives my take on whatever happened.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to London

September 15, 1996- Welcome to London

"Attention all passengers, we are about to land at London-Heathrow airport in roughly 15 minutes, please buckle your seatbelts, and thank you for flying Malaysian Airlines."

David Kerning looked up from his novel, and stared out the window. The London Skyline looked like plumes of black smoke were rising from beyond the skyline.

"Surely that couldn't be the case," thought David, who then looked around. The flight was only half full, and the only other person in his row was a Malay woman, taking advantage of the extra space. David put down his novel, and moved over to the empty aisle seat. The airplane began to make a slight descent down to the airport, and houses flew by, shadows being cast all over by the afternoon clouds. Soon enough, the airplane landed, with no major events disrupting the landing. Once gated, David got up and took his 3 carryons out. After waiting out the major crush of getting off, he strolled down the off ramp, into Terminal 4.

Davidl powerwalked past the waiting areas and through the shops, past a food court and a group of rowdy children. At something of a run, running as fast as carrying a roller bag and 2 duffel bags would allow. As he began to approach the exit, a voice cried out.

"Hey you! David!"

David quickly turned his head to the person. It was his sister, Sophia. She began walking towards him,

"Hello, Sophia. I thought I was the one coming to visit you."

"Well, you can't do that. There have been some minor complications."

"Minor? What kind of bloody reason is that. It is nice for you to pick me up, but I exchanged my cash beforehand."

"We'll explain in the car," said Sophia.

"Alright," David replied while walking into an elevator.

15 minutes later, David and Sophia were on the A4 motorway, heading into London inside of a 1990-something Honda Civic Sedan. The somewhat awkward silence in the car popped up with a question from David.

"Y'know, when I was on the plane and landing, I saw lots of smoke up from beyond the offices. Do you know anything about that?"

"You don't know about that? What the hell have you been doing in Malaysia?"

"Just dicking around, seeing the sights, that kind of stuff."

"And you haven't heard about anything? The Brockdale and Millennium Bridges collapsing? The mass murders in and out of London?"

"Nope. Wasn't worth applying for the Guardian in my beach hut. All I read were local papers that have their own murders and crimes to report."

"There's an explanation for that."

"Tell me."

"You might think I'm crazy, but I swear..."

"Go on..."

"I made a friend. A friend who is very eccentric."

"And?"

"How about you?"

"Changing the subject?"

"I'm serious."

David glanced at Sophia.

"What part of Malaysia were you on?" Sophia inquired.

"Borneo. "

"Explains the beach hut."

"We almost there yet? We've been driving on A4 for about 30 minutes at 80 Kilometers an hour."

By now, the shape of what you'd expect to be London began to take shape. Brown-Orange brick flats began to pop up, with souvenir shops and cafes on the ground floor. Sophia then flicked the turn signal, and the Sedan gently turned to the left of a fork in the road. Several more minutes of turns and driving that no longer made sense to David led to a parking spot in front of a brown brick building with the overhang over the door painted white. On the second, third, and fourth floors, there were balconies with 2 sliding doors on each one.

"C'mon David. This is where you're staying."

"Yeah, I know. You texted me."

"This is like when we were younger, back when the only source of cash we had was from Dad. Back in Slough."

Sophia then put a key into the doorknob, and unlocked the door. She made a kind of awkward bow, but encouraging him to go inside first nonetheless. Sophia then came in and said, "3rd floor, room 5. Head up the stairs, you idiot."

David went up the stairs directly in front of him, which curved around in a spiral, having entrances and exits on each floor. David had never seen anything like it. David then walked down the hallway, with Sophia in pursuit. He moved all the way down to Room 5, which was still very far from the stairway. Sophia then pushed David out of the way, and unlocked the room with a key. Then, Sophia suddenly turned around and threw a key. David then somehow caught it. He put the key in his pocket, and went inside.

10:30 EST, 3:30 BST, Atlanta, United States.

Luke Comess walked down the street, with the humidity of Georgia seeping in through his T-Shirt. There was another pain; a pain in his chest, with a concealed-carry handgun poking into his chest. He walked over into his apartment building, pushing open the door, and walking down the lobby hallway. Luke popped into a elevator, then pushed the button for the 5th floor. The elevator slowly moves up the shaft. Once Luke went over to his room, he unlocked the door, and saw the bags of suitcases hastily packed, with clothing outside and scattered all around the living room. Luke began to repack his suitcases, making sure nothing was forgotten, and everything in its place. He then took out a Walther P99, from his holster, and put it into a box that fit the handgun. He then took out .22 handgun rounds, several 100 round boxes. He also took out a Armalite AR-15, with another box of .223 Remington rounds put inside a case. He put it inside his own suitcase, a hard, metal one that can safely house the 2 guns Luke owned. Perfect for Airport security.

 _ **Ten Hours Later**_

Luke was relaxing in his airplane. He had his 2 guns and his suitcase in the cargo hold fit just fine with security. All he had to do was sit back and relax for about 14 hours. He had no idea how valuable those 2 guns will be.


End file.
